Forbidden Lifes & Love
by Captainxtkx
Summary: tK Lestrange is going to Hogwarts finally, followers of Voldemort himself warn her not to have contact with Harry Potter but can she resist feelings she has? Problem is that tK herself is a death eater and others dont appove of the choice she has made.
1. Ripples of Emotions

The Beginning

Chapter 1.

There is no future for a death eater who is ignorant of the lessons provided by the past. For those who do listen and see what others failed to, are those who will succeed in this wretched life of thee.

When tK first got her letter she hadn't been surprised, she had known it was coming, after Karkaroff had deserted Durmstrang everyone went back to his or her homes. So it was only a matter of time before Hogwarts sent a letter for tK to attend. When finally coming home tK found it empty and dark, nothing like it was years before she had left for school. Looking through the old daily prophets that had once been delivered**, tK tossed** each one to the side but found two that caught her attention, The first had on the front cover "MASS BREAKOUT OF AZKABAN SINCE BLACK'S BREAKOUT", mean while the second one said "THE RETURN OF YOU- KNOW-WHO!" These brought a mixture of feelings, was this good news or the opposite? As the months came closer to and end, a letter came in the mail, a letter from an unknown address. Tarring the envelope open in a haste, tK pulled out the hastily shoved in parchment that read:_ To tK, it's been such a long time since I last seen you and I apologize for not being there for you. I have been informed that you will be attending Hogwarts this year because of Karkaroff; I only have one piece of advice for you: __STAY AWAY FROM HARRY POTTER!__ He is the real reason why our family is the way it is, as well people will be attempting to kill him and I don't want you to get involved with him. Sadly I must also add, some death eaters have turned their backs on Lord Voldemort and are attacking with pleasure please be careful! As well I should mention your sister Kait is also transferring to Hogwarts from BEAUXBATON, please look out for her. Now I must go, goodbye for now until we meet soon._ Re-reading the note in case she had missed anything she put it away into her robes where she knew it would be safe. The days were drawing faster to the end of her summer break, much to fast then tK wanted it to, after hearing the car horn outside tK gathered her things and headed for the door, nearly reaching the door it burst open to reveal a very happy Lucius Malfoy and Draco at his side. Smirking tK said hello and was pulled into a hug by her uncle. Then as quick as the smile had came it was gone, grabbing tKs hand he pulled her out the door. As they walked to the car he quickly informed tK that her sister was already at the Malfoy manner, and how both her parents were doing. Climbing into the car tK noticed she wasn't alone with just Draco and her uncle; there were many people that she was truly afraid of.

Noticing she was scared of the people in the car, Draco silently informed her that these people were all followers of Lord Voldemort. Looking at each and every face of the people in the car, tK soon realized that some of these people had been on the front cover of the newspaper from the mass break out at Azkaban. Before she was able to ask where her parents were, and not with the rest of the people in the car, one person from the left said," we cant tell you", when tK insisted they tell her they still said nothing. Finally arriving at the Malfoy manner, tK quickly climbed out of the car and ran towards the front door, pushing it open she ran into the living room to find Kait sitting on the couch talking to our aunt. Noticing I had just came, they nodded towards the backyard and said "do you want to go for a walk?" nodding tK and Kait headed to the backyard we walked and talked about everything that had happened to the both of us during our four-year separation. While walking, Kait abruptly stopped and pointed towards the woods, looking to where she was pointing I noticed there was something watching us from a bush, looking closer I noticed blood dripped from its mouth. Turning around I looked into the eyes of Kait and yelled: RUN! As we both began running I could hear the rasping breathing of the thing right behind us. Turning around I yelled _Crucio,_ only to make it laugh and say: "Silly spells do nothing to me" I could feel the colour draining from my face, looking back I realized Kait was already near the house. "I don't want her, its you I want, the first child born to Bellatrix **and** Rodolphus Lestrange has most royal blood and has been marked by the dark lord himself."

Grinning as it came closer tK turned around and tried to run and as she started she felt white hot pain against her whole body, she could feel the blood run from her wounds painfully, and as tK looked forwards she watched as Kait started running towards what was happening" NOOO!" yelled tK but Kait did not listen to what tK had said, was already there trying to get the thing off me, all that was heard were screams and someone falling to the grass. Waking up my head swam with what had just happened; looking around I noticed I had been lying on the ground next to Kait. The grass shimmered with blood as the darkening evening took over the remaining setting sunglow. Looking around I also noticed that the thing was motionless and covered in dark blood, obviously someone had taught it a lesson it would not soon forget. Looking down at the house from the hill, I staggered as I tried to get up, letting out a yelp of pain I looked down to see that my legs were in terrible shape; another thing that would surely cause a problem was that it felt as though something had crushed my lungs. Crawling on my hands I looked up into the night sky to see that it looked as though the night was going to surely bring a storm. Turnings sharply around as I heard the sound of feet crunching grass, there I looked into the eyes of Kait, "are you ok?" I asked, "Yeah I just have some bruises and gashes", looking up at me Kait let out a whistle in complete surprise. "He really did a number on you," she said looking alarmed. "Well you see I was fighting off that thing and it managed to attack me while I was fighting it."Oh? Then that's not so good is it" she replied as she tried helping me up, and as she did she staggered as she tried to hold up both my weight and hers. Stopping dead in our tracks we both felt the sense of something burning. Looking at my forearm we realized that something had happened, for the snake was slithering inside the skull and the mark had turned from black to grey. Starting to walk again with Kait helping me at my side we continued down the hill towards the house. Pushing open the French doors from the backyard we walked into a completely dark room unable to see anything. "Lumus" muttered Kait as we continued walking. As we walked down the hallway from the kitchen, large holes in the wall and pieces of plaster scattered the floor. Entering the living room I looked around and asked, "What happened here?" "They obviously all aparated when we were attacked" answered Kait.

Just as she had said this the door to the basement creaked open and in its door way stood a very pale and shaking Draco Malfoy. "Draco!" exclaimed Kait. "What happened? Where is everyone? What's wrong?" Then sitting down next to what was remaining of a wall Draco explained, "There was a lot of screaming and yelling so I went to go find my mother but she was already gone with my dad as well so then I went looking for your mother but she was fighting someone and the last thing I remember is her looking at me and telling me to run, so I turned around and I was faced to face with a person who's face was twisted with anger and he pointed his wand at me and I blacked out. Then I was being dragged down the basement stairs", And then after what felt like hours later I woke up and the man was talking to another man about how they couldn't find them, they soon started questioning me on where you two were. So I told them I didn't know, they then untied me and knocked me unconscious"."Oh wow Draco, are you okay now?" asked Kait;"I think so," replied Draco shakily. Then came a bang that broke the silence, everyone then turned to the direction it had come from. "Who do you reckon that is?" asked Draco. Noticing I was holding my hand Kait and Draco both looked over towards me. "What happened?" he asked Draco, Kait then turned to Draco and explained what had happened in the backyard. "Greysback attacked her while we were outside in the backyard-so that's who that was? Added tK. Then from the shadows of where the bang had first been heard, the thudding of feet hit the hardwood flooring and an outline of two people began to take shape. Turning sharply Draco hissed at Kait; "turn out your wand!" doing as she was told Kait muttered silently and all was dark once more.

Pulling us closer to the basement door the footsteps became closer and closer until all that could be heard were the sound of two people breathing and the soft sound of something dripping. Holding our breath there came another set of footprints then someone talking. "Mad eye I don't think there is anyone here, if anything all of the Malfoys and anyone else that had been here is long gone". "No.Tonks" replied a male voice firmly "there is someone here I can hear and see someone breathing in rasps, it's as though they were attacked by something from behind and its hard for them to breath" I could feel the eyes of both Draco and Kait watching me, knowing that the rasping sound this man was talking about was coming from no one else but me. "Then mad eye why don't you light your wand and find this person your talking about?" said the female voice that had been called Tonks. Feeling for Kait I felt her nowhere near me, Kait where are you?" I hissed LUMUS! Yelled the male voice that belonged to the man named mad-eye, blinding me I staggered and fell against the kitchen island and slide down the side of it, shielding my eyes from the light I then felt someone lift me up off the ground roughly, "Well, well it looks like I found a little lost death eater, now haven't I?" said mad eye Looking over I watched as Kait and Draco darted out the French doors, "It seems they left you behind Bellatrix, not so tough now are you? All by your self without anyone to help you get out of this sticky situation", Said the man Looking up at mad eye I answered feebly; I'm not Bellatrix I'm tK" '

Now what do you mean your not Bellatrix you- look exactly like what Bellatrix did at seventeen mad eye, finished Tonks. Iv seen family photo's of when Bellatrix was younger. She's the spitting image of her mother, expect. She doesn't have her eyes; tK has her father's eyes. "And whose eyes do they come from then?" asked mad eye, turning around Tonks turned to him and said, those eyes belong to Rodolphus Lestrange. "Ah so tK both your parents were once in Azkaban together, that must make you proud, to know what kind of parents you have.Tell me where did you grow up? Did you ever see them? "I grew up in a private school, then I was sent to durmstrang up until Karkaroff took off and left us with no headmaster, and because he left everyone was sent home. When I got home I packed my stuff and my uncle picked me up", said tK, "So that would mean that your related to the Lestrangess, the Malfoys and the blacks then." Confused tk looked at tonks and said; what do you mean? "Well tK your mother Bellatrix Black, married Rodolphus Lestrange who then had you in this case and your aunt Narcissa Black married Luscious Malfoy who then had a son named Draco. And my mother, who is another one of your aunts, married Ted Tonks and well had me, said tonks with a smile. So this would come to conclusion that you're my little cousin! "Oh wow I had no idea" replied tK with a little bit of shock in her voice.

So here is my question to you directly tK, are you going to become a death eater like your parents? Or join the right side, the side that's going against the dark side, against Lord Voldemort. Asked tonks, 'Well its too late to choose sides, I've already been marked and I cant back out now, and I don't want to know what would happen even if I tried, plus if both my parents are death eaters and its obvious I will be as well, tK added coldly.' "Well said tk, spoken like a true death eater," said a voice from the French doors with a small clap. Stepping forwards into the moon lit room stood luscious Malfoy, looking at tonks Luscious shook his head, and said "Tonks you're a disgrace to the family, same goes for that aniamagus cousin of yours, Sirus black." Turning sharply, luscious grabbed tK by the arm said loudly "were leaving, I don't want you near these people, they might make you one of them." With a laugh mad eye looked at Lucious coldly, your too late the order is already coming, never mind there already here he added with a nasty laugh. Spinning on his heel he wheeled me out of the room and headed for the doors, not even half way someone yelled from the hall nearby "Stop we have you now Lucious, you escaped once before, but not this time. Oh and look we've found a young death eater as well!" "RUN TK!" yelled Luscious, pushing past him I ran out the doors and on my way out I heard him yell over the commotion, "I'll meet you at the hill!" "I'm not leaving you I yelled back, wheeling around I pulled out my wand and yelled _Crucio_ at the top of my lungs at a nearby person that was near me, turning on my heels I came face to face with tonks. "Please tk come with us, we'll help you get out!" she pleaded with tears glistening in her eyes, lowering my wand I started to walk towards her and just as I was about to say, "you will?" when someone yelled Sectumsempra from behind me. Gasping for air I fell forwards into the arms of tonks, looking up into her scared eyes tK quietly said, "Ouch that hurt a bit".

Stirring tK felt warm and safe from the things that had been once around her, opening her eyes she realized she was no longer in the kitchen of the once Malfoy manner, but instead tK was in a room, where there was an odd beeping sound coming from a machine nearby. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness of the room she made out to figures standing near a door nearby, trying to sit up tK felt restrained as though someone had tied her down. Looking up as the door opened tK felt scared and a sense of wanting to hide under the bed sheets. Coming closer tK still couldn't see who was approaching, Weakly tK uttered a small voice that seem to be coming from none other then tK; Wh who ar are you you, tK stammered un sure of what to do next. "Don't be frightened tK" said a calm relaxing voice that seemed to calm tKs anxious nerves. "I am Albus Dumbledore, your Hogwarts headmaster.

I have heard that you will be attending Hogwarts this year; I have already filled out all the paper work needed to get you out of here. He added looking about the room. "And where will I go when I can leave?" asked tK quietly while looking down at her feet, "Why of course you will be going to a place where no one can harm you, of course you do know you will NOT be returning to that place where we first found you right?" replied Dumbledore in his calm voice once more. Knowing that she couldn't exactly tell Dumbledore that SHE had been living with the Malfoys or who she had been in contact with during her stay, She merely watched him instead of talking to him fearing she would say something by accident. As though he had read her mind, Dumbledore stood up to leave. "Sir I don't want to go to the orders headquarters." pleaded tK, Surprised tK knew about the place he replied "And how do you know of this place? Asked Dumbledore as he turned around to properly face tK once more. "Iv heard people talk about it.." Oh, I see, said Dumbledore still looking unconvinced. "And why is it that you don't want to go there tK?" he finally asked.

"Because I will be around people who are looking for my parents and I don't want anyone hurting my family", "very well tK, I will have you stay with someone else, perhaps Remus Lupin?, he is a good friend of mine, I will go now and talk to him about arrangements for you", and with that Dumbledore departed leaving tK with a sense of unsettling nerves, she had never met this man before. As she thought of this tK soon fell into a deep sleep where she was with her parents and they didn't have to worry about auroras or any other danger that threatened their lives, then it changed horribly, someone was laughing manically and torturing a person squirming on the marble flooring. TK felt like she was the person being tortured by the familiar voice, if only she could see who the person was that was torturing the person, oh how she wished it would stop, the pain was so unbearable. She could see a light far ahead, and as she began to run towards it she heard a very familiar voice, someone was calling her name from the light, trying to get her away from all the pain that was happening to her. Finally reaching the light she felt herself wake up, someone was looking down at her with scared eyes and asking her something she couldn't understand. It all seemed like a muffle, as everyone drifted in and out of vision. "What's happening?" asked a worried voice to the left of tK, "I don't know, but I think she is running a high fever, please go and get a cloth and cold water, we need to get this fever down!" replied a second voice.

Remus was exhausted; he hadn't slept at all when he had heard the news about the attack on the lestranges child, and to make matters worse both the girls' parents had been caught once more and sent to Azkaban, and because she had no other blood relatives that had come to view, the girl had been placed up for adoption. As Remus pulled up a chair he had let tKs limp hand fall to her side he noticed that this was a mistake, a single tear was falling down her pale porcelain face while her eyes still were shut, leaning back Remus exhaled and finally fell asleep, thoughts about what the prime minister had said to him came to his mind first; "I want you to go to st.mungos and stay by that girl's side until she is well enough, we know who she is and what she is, we just don't know what kind of powers she has, then came Dumbledores voice; Remus I want you too look after tK as though she was your daughter". She might as well be thought Remus; they both shared something they had to live with, the doctor had told Remus after tK had been emergency room that they had found a red moon scar on tKs back, this would have meant that both Remus and tK had been attacked by **Greyback.**

Opening his eyes once again Remuspulled out his wand, Remus waved it once and a book appeared and on the front cover it said: "How To Be A Parent To A Death Eater Adolescent". As he started to read he couldn't help but notice the loud voice drifting in from under the door, standing up angrily Remus pulled open the door and looked around to find a very angry looking Fudge and Lucious Malfoy at his side. "Now listen here! -Yelled fudge- this man has the right to see his niece! He is a concerned family member and-"Yes I know he is, but minister, this girl's parents are in Azkaban and the new law states that if the child's parents are unable to care for their child or children, the child or children are put up for adoption, and we DID notify Mr. Malfoy about tK Lestrange and what was happening in the current situation but he did not respond to tell us what he was going to arrange for the girl. So we put her up for adoption and we are happy to say she was adopted". Finished the stern welcome witch who merely smirked at fudge and Mr. Malfoy.

After moments of silence Lucious spoke once more with a sense of distaste in his voice; Very well then, who adopted her? "Remus Lupin has done all the paper work and is now her legal guardian", replied the welcome witch happily before leaving both men in awe. Closing the door behind him, Remus turned around just in time to see two death eaters standing in front of him with their wands pointed directly at him, while a man dressed in an very expensive set of black robes stood on one side of tKs hospital bed while running a hand through her fine black hair. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" roared Remus as the two death eaters raised their wands higher to his throat. Looking up the man seemed familiar as though Remus had seen him once before, then he remembered all at once, he had seen this mans face on the front of the daily prophet when the ten convicted death eaters had broken free of Azkaban, this man was tKs father, this man was **Rodolphus Lestrange. **Ignoring what had just been said to him, the man continued looking down at tK with interest, and said: Do you know who I am? "Yes I do, and I thought you and Bellatrix were sent to Azkaban again?" asked Remus, sighing the man looked up and gave a cold smile that sent a shiver down Remuss spin, "My dear wife was captured, I wasn't. So tell me Lupin, what has happened to her? Is she going to be alright?" shocked that Rodolphus knew his name Remus answered feebly; No she isn't, she's been through enough to kill her, but because she is so strong we don't have to worry about that. Right now she's mentally and psychically hurting because of what had happened to her. The Sectusempra curse along with many others that were used on her, added Remus feebly. "I understand, I can feel her pain just looking at her face, is she still going to be able to go school still? Asked Rodolphus, "Yes, by the time the term is going to start she will be well enough to go, she will be attending Hogwarts for her education."

After what felt like hours of intense silence the man looked up once more, "So you will be looking after her will you? I heard that you adopted her when my good for nothing son in law didn't even budge when he heard about her condition. You will take care of her; I can see how much she means to you. Do look out for her; this wasn't how we wanted her to grow up. Especially when she was marked without our approval…"You mean, tK was marked without anyone knowing it." Remus asked not surprised that someone would do that, especially a death eater or worse Voldemort. "Yes that's exactly what happened, oh how furious we were when we found out." Replied Rodolphus."TK had been taken over to her aunts house for the afternoon, and while she was there. Death eaters over powered Narcissa, They threatened to hurt her and Draco if she didn't hand tK over. She clearly had no choice. No one was there to stop the situation. As Rodolphus finished he walked away and withdrew a locket from his robes, "this was her mothers, I wan her to wear it, will you make sure you give it to her?" Yes, yes I will, replied Remus, almost as though he didn't believe Remus this one time Rodolphus swept towards tK and placed the locket in her hand before kissing her on the head. "I'm so sorry it's happened this way, please forgive me..TK Lestrange. As the two-death eaters aparated all that remained in the room was Remus and Rodolphus. "Something is coming:" hissed Rodolphus watching the door handle begin to move. At once the door flew open and half a dozen dementors glided into the room, Remus was lifted from the floor grasping for air under the dementors grasp raising his wand he attempted to use the Patronus charm but it merely fell to the floor with a clatter, Remus had nothing to save himself.

"Who sent you!" roared Rodolphus as he backed towards tk, three dementors were inclosing him and tk, whipping out his wand he pressed it against his dark mark, instantly three death eaters appeared; expecto patronum! Yelled the three death eaters separately at each dementor. Then there came a choking sound and everyone turned to see a dementor closing in on tk to perform the kiss, "NO!" screamed Rodolphus.


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

Chapter 1.

There is no future for a death eater who is ignorant of the lessons provided by the past. For those who do listen and see what others failed to, are those who will succeed in this wretched life of thee.

When tK first got her letter she hadn't been surprised, she had known it was coming, after Karkaroff had deserted Durmstrang everyone went back to his or her homes. So it was only a matter of time before Hogwarts sent a letter for tK to attend. When finally coming home tK found it empty and dark, nothing like it was years before she had left for school. Looking through the old daily prophets that had once been delivered**, tK tossed** each one to the side but found two that caught her attention, The first had on the front cover "MASS BREAKOUT OF AZKABAN SINCE BLACK'S BREAKOUT", mean while the second one said "THE RETURN OF YOU- KNOW-WHO!" These brought a mixture of feelings, was this good news or the opposite? As the months came closer to and end, a letter came in the mail, a letter from an unknown address. Tarring the envelope open in a haste, tK pulled out the hastily shoved in parchment that read:_ To tK, it's been such a long time since I last seen you and I apologize for not being there for you. I have been informed that you will be attending Hogwarts this year because of Karkaroff; I only have one piece of advice for you: __STAY AWAY FROM HARRY POTTER!__ He is the real reason why our family is the way it is, as well people will be attempting to kill him and I don't want you to get involved with him. Sadly I must also add, some death eaters have turned their backs on Lord Voldemort and are attacking with pleasure please be careful! As well I should mention your sister Kait is also transferring to Hogwarts from BEAUXBATON, please look out for her. Now I must go, goodbye for now until we meet soon._ Re-reading the note in case she had missed anything she put it away into her robes where she knew it would be safe. The days were drawing faster to the end of her summer break, much to fast then tK wanted it to, after hearing the car horn outside tK gathered her things and headed for the door, nearly reaching the door it burst open to reveal a very happy Lucius Malfoy and Draco at his side. Smirking tK said hello and was pulled into a hug by her uncle. Then as quick as the smile had came it was gone, grabbing tKs hand he pulled her out the door. As they walked to the car he quickly informed tK that her sister was already at the Malfoy manner, and how both her parents were doing. Climbing into the car tK noticed she wasn't alone with just Draco and her uncle; there were many people that she was truly afraid of.

Noticing she was scared of the people in the car, Draco silently informed her that these people were all followers of Lord Voldemort. Looking at each and every face of the people in the car, tK soon realized that some of these people had been on the front cover of the newspaper from the mass break out at Azkaban. Before she was able to ask where her parents were, and not with the rest of the people in the car, one person from the left said," we cant tell you", when tK insisted they tell her they still said nothing. Finally arriving at the Malfoy manner, tK quickly climbed out of the car and ran towards the front door, pushing it open she ran into the living room to find Kait sitting on the couch talking to our aunt. Noticing I had just came, they nodded towards the backyard and said "do you want to go for a walk?" nodding tK and Kait headed to the backyard we walked and talked about everything that had happened to the both of us during our four-year separation. While walking, Kait abruptly stopped and pointed towards the woods, looking to where she was pointing I noticed there was something watching us from a bush, looking closer I noticed blood dripped from its mouth. Turning around I looked into the eyes of Kait and yelled: RUN! As we both began running I could hear the rasping breathing of the thing right behind us. Turning around I yelled _Crucio,_ only to make it laugh and say: "Silly spells do nothing to me" I could feel the colour draining from my face, looking back I realized Kait was already near the house. "I don't want her, its you I want, the first child born to Bellatrix **and** Rodolphus Lestrange has most royal blood and has been marked by the dark lord himself."

Grinning as it came closer tK turned around and tried to run and as she started she felt white hot pain against her whole body, she could feel the blood run from her wounds painfully, and as tK looked forwards she watched as Kait started running towards what was happening" NOOO!" yelled tK but Kait did not listen to what tK had said, was already there trying to get the thing off me, all that was heard were screams and someone falling to the grass. Waking up my head swam with what had just happened; looking around I noticed I had been lying on the ground next to Kait. The grass shimmered with blood as the darkening evening took over the remaining setting sunglow. Looking around I also noticed that the thing was motionless and covered in dark blood, obviously someone had taught it a lesson it would not soon forget. Looking down at the house from the hill, I staggered as I tried to get up, letting out a yelp of pain I looked down to see that my legs were in terrible shape; another thing that would surely cause a problem was that it felt as though something had crushed my lungs. Crawling on my hands I looked up into the night sky to see that it looked as though the night was going to surely bring a storm. Turnings sharply around as I heard the sound of feet crunching grass, there I looked into the eyes of Kait, "are you ok?" I asked, "Yeah I just have some bruises and gashes", looking up at me Kait let out a whistle in complete surprise. "He really did a number on you," she said looking alarmed. "Well you see I was fighting off that thing and it managed to attack me while I was fighting it."Oh? Then that's not so good is it" she replied as she tried helping me up, and as she did she staggered as she tried to hold up both my weight and hers. Stopping dead in our tracks we both felt the sense of something burning. Looking at my forearm we realized that something had happened, for the snake was slithering inside the skull and the mark had turned from black to grey. Starting to walk again with Kait helping me at my side we continued down the hill towards the house. Pushing open the French doors from the backyard we walked into a completely dark room unable to see anything. "Lumus" muttered Kait as we continued walking. As we walked down the hallway from the kitchen, large holes in the wall and pieces of plaster scattered the floor. Entering the living room I looked around and asked, "What happened here?" "They obviously all aparated when we were attacked" answered Kait.

Just as she had said this the door to the basement creaked open and in its door way stood a very pale and shaking Draco Malfoy. "Draco!" exclaimed Kait. "What happened? Where is everyone? What's wrong?" Then sitting down next to what was remaining of a wall Draco explained, "There was a lot of screaming and yelling so I went to go find my mother but she was already gone with my dad as well so then I went looking for your mother but she was fighting someone and the last thing I remember is her looking at me and telling me to run, so I turned around and I was faced to face with a person who's face was twisted with anger and he pointed his wand at me and I blacked out. Then I was being dragged down the basement stairs", And then after what felt like hours later I woke up and the man was talking to another man about how they couldn't find them, they soon started questioning me on where you two were. So I told them I didn't know, they then untied me and knocked me unconscious"."Oh wow Draco, are you okay now?" asked Kait;"I think so," replied Draco shakily. Then came a bang that broke the silence, everyone then turned to the direction it had come from. "Who do you reckon that is?" asked Draco. Noticing I was holding my hand Kait and Draco both looked over towards me. "What happened?" he asked Draco, Kait then turned to Draco and explained what had happened in the backyard. "Greysback attacked her while we were outside in the backyard-so that's who that was? Added tK. Then from the shadows of where the bang had first been heard, the thudding of feet hit the hardwood flooring and an outline of two people began to take shape. Turning sharply Draco hissed at Kait; "turn out your wand!" doing as she was told Kait muttered silently and all was dark once more.

Pulling us closer to the basement door the footsteps became closer and closer until all that could be heard were the sound of two people breathing and the soft sound of something dripping. Holding our breath there came another set of footprints then someone talking. "Mad eye I don't think there is anyone here, if anything all of the Malfoys and anyone else that had been here is long gone". "No.Tonks" replied a male voice firmly "there is someone here I can hear and see someone breathing in rasps, it's as though they were attacked by something from behind and its hard for them to breath" I could feel the eyes of both Draco and Kait watching me, knowing that the rasping sound this man was talking about was coming from no one else but me. "Then mad eye why don't you light your wand and find this person your talking about?" said the female voice that had been called Tonks. Feeling for Kait I felt her nowhere near me, Kait where are you?" I hissed LUMUS! Yelled the male voice that belonged to the man named mad-eye, blinding me I staggered and fell against the kitchen island and slide down the side of it, shielding my eyes from the light I then felt someone lift me up off the ground roughly, "Well, well it looks like I found a little lost death eater, now haven't I?" said mad eye Looking over I watched as Kait and Draco darted out the French doors, "It seems they left you behind Bellatrix, not so tough now are you? All by your self without anyone to help you get out of this sticky situation", Said the man Looking up at mad eye I answered feebly; I'm not Bellatrix I'm tK" '

Now what do you mean your not Bellatrix you- look exactly like what Bellatrix did at seventeen mad eye, finished Tonks. Iv seen family photo's of when Bellatrix was younger. She's the spitting image of her mother, expect. She doesn't have her eyes; tK has her father's eyes. "And whose eyes do they come from then?" asked mad eye, turning around Tonks turned to him and said, those eyes belong to Rodolphus Lestrange. "Ah so tK both your parents were once in Azkaban together, that must make you proud, to know what kind of parents you have.Tell me where did you grow up? Did you ever see them? "I grew up in a private school, then I was sent to durmstrang up until Karkaroff took off and left us with no headmaster, and because he left everyone was sent home. When I got home I packed my stuff and my uncle picked me up", said tK, "So that would mean that your related to the Lestrangess, the Malfoys and the blacks then." Confused tk looked at tonks and said; what do you mean? "Well tK your mother Bellatrix Black, married Rodolphus Lestrange who then had you in this case and your aunt Narcissa Black married Luscious Malfoy who then had a son named Draco. And my mother, who is another one of your aunts, married Ted Tonks and well had me, said tonks with a smile. So this would come to conclusion that you're my little cousin! "Oh wow I had no idea" replied tK with a little bit of shock in her voice.

So here is my question to you directly tK, are you going to become a death eater like your parents? Or join the right side, the side that's going against the dark side, against Lord Voldemort. Asked tonks, 'Well its too late to choose sides, I've already been marked and I cant back out now, and I don't want to know what would happen even if I tried, plus if both my parents are death eaters and its obvious I will be as well, tK added coldly.' "Well said tk, spoken like a true death eater," said a voice from the French doors with a small clap. Stepping forwards into the moon lit room stood luscious Malfoy, looking at tonks Luscious shook his head, and said "Tonks you're a disgrace to the family, same goes for that aniamagus cousin of yours, Sirus black." Turning sharply, luscious grabbed tK by the arm said loudly "were leaving, I don't want you near these people, they might make you one of them." With a laugh mad eye looked at Lucious coldly, your too late the order is already coming, never mind there already here he added with a nasty laugh. Spinning on his heel he wheeled me out of the room and headed for the doors, not even half way someone yelled from the hall nearby "Stop we have you now Lucious, you escaped once before, but not this time. Oh and look we've found a young death eater as well!" "RUN TK!" yelled Luscious, pushing past him I ran out the doors and on my way out I heard him yell over the commotion, "I'll meet you at the hill!" "I'm not leaving you I yelled back, wheeling around I pulled out my wand and yelled _Crucio_ at the top of my lungs at a nearby person that was near me, turning on my heels I came face to face with tonks. "Please tk come with us, we'll help you get out!" she pleaded with tears glistening in her eyes, lowering my wand I started to walk towards her and just as I was about to say, "you will?" when someone yelled Sectumsempra from behind me. Gasping for air I fell forwards into the arms of tonks, looking up into her scared eyes tK quietly said, "Ouch that hurt a bit".

Stirring tK felt warm and safe from the things that had been once around her, opening her eyes she realized she was no longer in the kitchen of the once Malfoy manner, but instead tK was in a room, where there was an odd beeping sound coming from a machine nearby. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness of the room she made out to figures standing near a door nearby, trying to sit up tK felt restrained as though someone had tied her down. Looking up as the door opened tK felt scared and a sense of wanting to hide under the bed sheets. Coming closer tK still couldn't see who was approaching, Weakly tK uttered a small voice that seem to be coming from none other then tK; Wh who ar are you you, tK stammered un sure of what to do next. "Don't be frightened tK" said a calm relaxing voice that seemed to calm tKs anxious nerves. "I am Albus Dumbledore, your Hogwarts headmaster.

I have heard that you will be attending Hogwarts this year; I have already filled out all the paper work needed to get you out of here. He added looking about the room. "And where will I go when I can leave?" asked tK quietly while looking down at her feet, "Why of course you will be going to a place where no one can harm you, of course you do know you will NOT be returning to that place where we first found you right?" replied Dumbledore in his calm voice once more. Knowing that she couldn't exactly tell Dumbledore that SHE had been living with the Malfoys or who she had been in contact with during her stay, She merely watched him instead of talking to him fearing she would say something by accident. As though he had read her mind, Dumbledore stood up to leave. "Sir I don't want to go to the orders headquarters." pleaded tK, Surprised tK knew about the place he replied "And how do you know of this place? Asked Dumbledore as he turned around to properly face tK once more. "Iv heard people talk about it.." Oh, I see, said Dumbledore still looking unconvinced. "And why is it that you don't want to go there tK?" he finally asked.

"Because I will be around people who are looking for my parents and I don't want anyone hurting my family", "very well tK, I will have you stay with someone else, perhaps Remus Lupin?, he is a good friend of mine, I will go now and talk to him about arrangements for you", and with that Dumbledore departed leaving tK with a sense of unsettling nerves, she had never met this man before. As she thought of this tK soon fell into a deep sleep where she was with her parents and they didn't have to worry about auroras or any other danger that threatened their lives, then it changed horribly, someone was laughing manically and torturing a person squirming on the marble flooring. TK felt like she was the person being tortured by the familiar voice, if only she could see who the person was that was torturing the person, oh how she wished it would stop, the pain was so unbearable. She could see a light far ahead, and as she began to run towards it she heard a very familiar voice, someone was calling her name from the light, trying to get her away from all the pain that was happening to her. Finally reaching the light she felt herself wake up, someone was looking down at her with scared eyes and asking her something she couldn't understand. It all seemed like a muffle, as everyone drifted in and out of vision. "What's happening?" asked a worried voice to the left of tK, "I don't know, but I think she is running a high fever, please go and get a cloth and cold water, we need to get this fever down!" replied a second voice.

Remus was exhausted; he hadn't slept at all when he had heard the news about the attack on the lestranges child, and to make matters worse both the girls' parents had been caught once more and sent to Azkaban, and because she had no other blood relatives that had come to view, the girl had been placed up for adoption. As Remus pulled up a chair he had let tKs limp hand fall to her side he noticed that this was a mistake, a single tear was falling down her pale porcelain face while her eyes still were shut, leaning back Remus exhaled and finally fell asleep, thoughts about what the prime minister had said to him came to his mind first; "I want you to go to st.mungos and stay by that girl's side until she is well enough, we know who she is and what she is, we just don't know what kind of powers she has, then came Dumbledores voice; Remus I want you too look after tK as though she was your daughter". She might as well be thought Remus; they both shared something they had to live with, the doctor had told Remus after tK had been emergency room that they had found a red moon scar on tKs back, this would have meant that both Remus and tK had been attacked by **Greyback.**

Opening his eyes once again Remuspulled out his wand, Remus waved it once and a book appeared and on the front cover it said: "How To Be A Parent To A Death Eater Adolescent". As he started to read he couldn't help but notice the loud voice drifting in from under the door, standing up angrily Remus pulled open the door and looked around to find a very angry looking Fudge and Lucious Malfoy at his side. "Now listen here! -Yelled fudge- this man has the right to see his niece! He is a concerned family member and-"Yes I know he is, but minister, this girl's parents are in Azkaban and the new law states that if the child's parents are unable to care for their child or children, the child or children are put up for adoption, and we DID notify Mr. Malfoy about tK Lestrange and what was happening in the current situation but he did not respond to tell us what he was going to arrange for the girl. So we put her up for adoption and we are happy to say she was adopted". Finished the stern welcome witch who merely smirked at fudge and Mr. Malfoy.

After moments of silence Lucious spoke once more with a sense of distaste in his voice; Very well then, who adopted her? "Remus Lupin has done all the paper work and is now her legal guardian", replied the welcome witch happily before leaving both men in awe. Closing the door behind him, Remus turned around just in time to see two death eaters standing in front of him with their wands pointed directly at him, while a man dressed in an very expensive set of black robes stood on one side of tKs hospital bed while running a hand through her fine black hair. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" roared Remus as the two death eaters raised their wands higher to his throat. Looking up the man seemed familiar as though Remus had seen him once before, then he remembered all at once, he had seen this mans face on the front of the daily prophet when the ten convicted death eaters had broken free of Azkaban, this man was tKs father, this man was **Rodolphus Lestrange. **Ignoring what had just been said to him, the man continued looking down at tK with interest, and said: Do you know who I am? "Yes I do, and I thought you and Bellatrix were sent to Azkaban again?" asked Remus, sighing the man looked up and gave a cold smile that sent a shiver down Remuss spin, "My dear wife was captured, I wasn't. So tell me Lupin, what has happened to her? Is she going to be alright?" shocked that Rodolphus knew his name Remus answered feebly; No she isn't, she's been through enough to kill her, but because she is so strong we don't have to worry about that. Right now she's mentally and psychically hurting because of what had happened to her. The Sectusempra curse along with many others that were used on her, added Remus feebly. "I understand, I can feel her pain just looking at her face, is she still going to be able to go school still? Asked Rodolphus, "Yes, by the time the term is going to start she will be well enough to go, she will be attending Hogwarts for her education."

After what felt like hours of intense silence the man looked up once more, "So you will be looking after her will you? I heard that you adopted her when my good for nothing son in law didn't even budge when he heard about her condition. You will take care of her; I can see how much she means to you. Do look out for her; this wasn't how we wanted her to grow up. Especially when she was marked without our approval…"You mean, tK was marked without anyone knowing it." Remus asked not surprised that someone would do that, especially a death eater or worse Voldemort. "Yes that's exactly what happened, oh how furious we were when we found out." Replied Rodolphus."TK had been taken over to her aunts house for the afternoon, and while she was there. Death eaters over powered Narcissa, They threatened to hurt her and Draco if she didn't hand tK over. She clearly had no choice. No one was there to stop the situation. As Rodolphus finished he walked away and withdrew a locket from his robes, "this was her mothers, I wan her to wear it, will you make sure you give it to her?" Yes, yes I will, replied Remus, almost as though he didn't believe Remus this one time Rodolphus swept towards tK and placed the locket in her hand before kissing her on the head. "I'm so sorry it's happened this way, please forgive me..TK Lestrange. As the two-death eaters aparated all that remained in the room was Remus and Rodolphus. "Something is coming:" hissed Rodolphus watching the door handle begin to move. At once the door flew open and half a dozen dementors glided into the room, Remus was lifted from the floor grasping for air under the dementors grasp raising his wand he attempted to use the Patronus charm but it merely fell to the floor with a clatter, Remus had nothing to save himself.

"Who sent you!" roared Rodolphus as he backed towards tk, three dementors were inclosing him and tk, whipping out his wand he pressed it against his dark mark, instantly three death eaters appeared; expecto patronum! Yelled the three death eaters separately at each dementor. Then there came a choking sound and everyone turned to see a dementor closing in on tk to perform the kiss, "NO!" screamed Rodolphus.


End file.
